


Hook, Line and Sinker

by Arandil



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arandil/pseuds/Arandil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry! I couldn't resist with the title. Begins after Tallahassee and intended to be ES/KJ, but my characters do what they please and usually don't behave themselves. Yes, I'm looking at you, PIRATE. Mostly not AU for chapters 1-3 but then chapter 4 goes wildly off the rails, so hold on to your hats! (or hooks. or sweaters. or fishing poles. Just... hold on to something, okay?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There had been an argument, of course.

Emma had suspected the princess, Aurora, would disagree with her actions. The girl was sweet and trusting – qualities Emma saw as a liability, especially the latter. She had believed Hook’s original story, implausible as it was even without Emma’s ability to detect the tells of someone who was being deceitful. It hadn’t sat well with Aurora either that they had bound his arms as they walked through the forest. After all, there were many dangers and she had argued that he wouldn’t be able to defend himself. The poor girl had actually winced in pain at how much Emma had tightened the ropes, necessary though it was to prevent him from slipping his handless arm out.

Sleeping Beauty had defended Captain Hook. Emma’s disbelief threatened to overcome her once again. _Sleeping Beauty_ had defended _Captain Hook._ She shook her head at the absurdity as she followed the other three girls, weaving between the trees, stepping over roots, ducking under low branches.

But no, it hadn’t been Aurora who protested this time. It hadn’t been Mary Margaret either. Emma watched as Mary Margaret paused for a moment and cocked her head, listening, and then obviously decided it was nothing and continued to walk. So different she had become since the curse broke, so _strong._ Emma had been friends with her before but never really thought of her as someone who could take care of herself. Now, the woman who turned out not only to be her mother but also _Snow White_ was surprising her at every turn. This woman took down an ogre on the first shot! But it was no surprise to Emma that she had agreed that leaving Hook behind was a good choice. Emma knew Mary – Snow – distrusted Hook and was glad to be rid of his company.

To Emma’s surprise, it had been Mulan – one of the few people Emma had met that she could take seriously, not having known much of her prior to actually meeting her – that did not agree. Not at first; at first she had to contend with Snow for almost cutting down the beanstalk and stranding Emma at the top. But as soon as they started walking, Snow and Aurora in the front and Mulan and Emma behind, the warrior girl had hissed at Emma under her breath.

“You may have been our undoing, stranding that _pirate_ up there.”

Emma whispered back. “What should I have done? Let him steal the compass from me and then throw me off the beanstalk as we climbed down?”

Mulan stopped walking which drew the attention of the other two. “How do you suppose we find Cora, now that he is no longer with us?”

Emma chuckled. “I’m sure once he goes running back to her and tells her we have the compass that _she’ll_ find _us_.”

Aurora came to join them. “But now… could we be ambushed by her? _Again_.”

Snow followed Aurora over. “Emma did what she had to do.” Her voice had a tone of authority and finality. Emma beamed at her mother, grateful once again to have someone on her side. “He _would_ have betrayed us, eventually.”

“Better to have him with us, then, where we can keep close watch on him.” Mulan took a step towards Snow, jutting her chin out defiantly. “He is sure to be angry and vengeful now.”

“He did say we were better company than Cora.” Aurora pointed out.

Mary Margaret raised an eyebrow. “ _Safer_ , company. He said we were _safer_.”

He had said a lot of things, most of which Emma was trying to forget. “Could we just not talk about it or _him_ anymore?” She caught the quizzical look Snow shot her but continued anyway. “We’ll find a way home. We don’t need him.”

Snow was frowning at her. Emma held her gaze for a few moments and Snow looked away, but Emma was sure there would be more to come later. Mulan and Aurora either missed their exchange or chose to ignore it.

“Very well,” Mulan conceded, her manner still betraying her annoyance. “I just think he might have served us better had we kept up the façade that we believed and trusted him.”

As the four of them walked in silence now, those words mocked Emma. _…the façade that we believed and trusted him_ … She had been an idiot up there, up until the moment she had made a quick decision and chained and left him. But then who could blame her? She had been running around a giant’s castle with _Captain Hook._ What was to come next? Was Peter Pan going to fly in and sprinkle them all with pixie dust so that they could fly home to Storybrooke?

But that man, regardless of who he was, had gotten under her skin. He had introduced himself as Hook and she thought she had known what to expect. But, like Mary Margaret, he had continually surprised her, challenged her, until in an inexplicable moment of weakness she had let her guard down.

It wasn’t the innuendo or the over-the-top flirting. Emma was more than immune to men who thought they were charming and suave. She had run into her fair share of those in what she had recently started thinking of as her former life. Her profession brought her in contact with many less than savory characters, most of whom thought that by turning on the charm they could flirt their way out of being brought in.

It wasn’t his good looks either. Emma could honestly say she hadn’t noticed those, she had been so focused on his lies. No, she hadn’t noticed those until he was tying on her bandage _with his teeth_ while gazing up at her with smoldering eyes. Sure, the rational part of her mind told her that it was necessary, his having one hand and all, but tell _that_ to the pit of her stomach.

No, it wasn’t until she saw his reaction to her question about Milah. Captain Hook had been in love, truly in love, and had lost that love, and in that moment she had felt such a connection, such an understanding, that her strength and resolve crumbled around her. In that moment she saw through _his_ wall, saw _his_ vulnerability and responded to it. It was in that moment she knew she could not allow him to continue on with them, not if she didn’t want to jeopardize their ever getting home and back to Henry and David.

… _the façade that we believed and trusted him_ … Unfortunately for Emma, it had begun not to be a façade. Despite her better judgment she had begun to trust him. Even worse, she was starting to agree with him; they did make a good team. She liked fighting beside him; he was fearless and cunning. Twice she thought he had been crushed and both times she felt honestly panicked. Perhaps it was because she thought she needed him to get the compass. Perhaps it was something else. And that uncertainty only added to her resolve to leave him behind.

Snow held up her hand, signaling them to stop. Mulan continued up to Snow and they talked in hushed voices. Aurora sat down on a fallen log and Emma debated whether to join her but decided against it. She didn’t want to talk to anyone right now. After a few moments, Mulan trotted off into the woods to the left and Snow came over to Emma.

“Emma, we think we are being followed.” Snow said in a quiet voice.

“Followed?” Emma whispered, her heart accelerating. “How? By whom?” Emma tried to wipe the face that had appeared out of her mind.

“We don’t know. Could be thieves. Thankfully it’s not ogres; they make much more noise.” She glanced back at Aurora. “Stay here with her, ok? Mulan and I are going to double back and see if we can cut whoever it is off.”

Emma cocked her head to one side. “Stay with her? Really? Haven’t I proven myself here yet?”

Snow sighed. “Of course you have. Which is why I need you to _stay_ with _her_.”

Emma frowned but nodded. “Alright.” Snow looked like she was going to say something but instead nodded once and ran off to the right. Emma sighed and walked over to sit next to Aurora. She hoped the other two would return soon.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was less than an hour, by Emma’s judgment, until Mulan and Snow returned. Emma stood as they approached.

“We found nothing.” Mulan said, sounding disgusted.

“But that’s good, right?” Aurora asked, ever hopeful.

Mulan regarded her with a look that seemed like a mixture of annoyance and pity and sulked off to sit on another fallen log a few feet away.

“It’s not necessarily good,” Snow said kindly. “But it isn’t bad either,” she added quickly when Aurora’s eyes widened in alarm. “We’re pretty sure there was someone, but they’ve gone another way.”

“That’s not to say they won’t be back,” Mulan added sullenly.

Again, the image of Hook appeared in Emma’s head. It couldn’t be him, she reasoned. It had only been five hours at the most since she climbed down the beanstalk.

“We should move,” Snow said.

“Aye, you should, love,” an all too familiar voice said from above them. Emma felt as if her heart stopped, remembering the fury in his voice as he screamed her name while she walked away from him. What was he here for? What would he to do her now?

Slowly she turned, in time to see him nimbly jump down from a low limb of one of the trees. Immediately Mulan’s sword was drawn, pointed at his heart, and Snow held a dagger in her hand.

“Easy,” He held his arms above his head. “I hold no ill will against you, _any_ of you.” He looked from Snow to Mulan but never met Emma’s uneasy stare.

“But… how did you…” Emma stuttered, still shaken by his sudden appearance.

“Escape?” he finished and smirked, finally looking at her, if only briefly. “Well, luckily for me, giants aren’t very good at telling time.” Emma gritted her teeth against the look he had given her, almost a sneer. She supposed she deserved it but for some reason it still bothered her.

“Then why come after us?” Mulan asked, not lowering her sword. “If not for retribution.”

In a turn of mood, his face broke out into an impish grin. “You’re my ticket to Storybrooke. It would do me no good to harm my best chance…”

He paused and Snow finished for him.

“Of extracting vengeance on someone else?” she asked, sounding almost placating.

“Exactly!” He punctuated the word with a thrust of his hands at Snow, causing Mulan to step forward, extending her sword closer to him.

“How did you find us? Why did you follow us?” Mulan demanded, narrowing her eyes at him. “Are you alone?”

“Oh, I’m very much alone, darling,” he answered, feigning despair. “I wouldn’t dare return to Cora without the compass.” He chuckled. “Besides, Captain Hook, bested by a girl?” His eyes narrowed and Emma could feel the animosity coming from him. “She’d never let me live that down. Actually,” he mused to himself, “she’d probably not let me live, period.” He grinned again at Snow and Mulan. “So you lovelies are my only hope of achieving my one end. And _that_ is why I came after you.”

“He’s lying,” Emma’s choked out.

“Am I? _Emma_?” He spat her name distastefully, scowling at her.

She walked over to him, trying to hide how nervous she was. “Yes, but I don’t know about which part,” she whispered, staring at his face. “Did you really not return to Cora? Would she really kill you? Or are you planning on getting back at me for what I did?”

He leaned in to speak softly into her ear. His manner was seductive; his words were not.

“Much as you deserve it, love, I’m not here for you.”


	2. Chapter 2

“His eyes were of the blue of the forget-me-not, and of a profound melancholy, save when he was plunging his hook into you,”  
\- J.M. Barrie, _The Adventures of Peter Pan_

His ‘hook’ indeed… I see where our dear captain gets his penchant for the innuendo… Or maybe I just have a dirty, dirty mind.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Killian bit back the bile that rose in his throat as he watched Cora approach along the beach. He could not stand the witch, felt like he had sold whatever soul he had left to the devil himself when he agreed to work with her, but Cora was not one to whom you said 'no;' not if you wanted to live to see another day. Besides, she was his means to an end as he knew he was hers. Of course, she would kill him as soon as look at him if it suited her, he knew that much, especially after what she had just done to all those people, so he must be doubly cautious. He collapsed his spyglass as she neared him._   
  
_“Hello, Hook.”_

_“Hello, Cora. You told me you had something important you needed to show me.”_

_Cora held up a vial that contained powder that looked suspiciously like pixie dust. She caressed it with her fingers._

_"Sparkly dirt. Wonderful." He tried to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. Well... not really._

_Cora didn’t respond to his acerbity. She usually didn’t. “Just the remains of a magical wardrobe that can travel between worlds.”_

_Killian eyed the vial again, his piqued interest dispelling his indifferent attitude. “Is there enough to get us to where we need to go?”_

_“Not quite. But it’s a start.”_

_He allowed himself the barest hint of a smile. “We’re almost ready to set sail. What’s our port of destination?”_

_“Storybrooke.”_

_“Hmm, curious name. Is that where…”_

_“She is. And so is he.”_

_He felt the eager stirrings of anticipation in the pit of his stomach. “Excellent. You’ll be able to see your daughter, and I can skin myself a crocodile.”_

_Cora smiled her small tight smile. "Yes, but first you have work to do." She held out her cupped hands in front of her as if she were holding a ball. As she drew them apart an opaque bubble appeared in midair. Magic. Of course._

_"What-" he began, but before he could finish the images of two rather pretty women appeared in the ball. Eyes wide, he looked to Cora for an explanation._

_"Pay attention," she said, as if scolding an errant child. He gritted his teeth and turned back to the magic._

_“I’m, uh, sorry I torched our ride home.” The one woman said – the blond one. “I couldn’t let her get to Henry. I just-” She sounded desperate._

_“You had to put Henry first.” The dark haired one soothed, nodding her head._

_They watched each other in silence for a moment before the blond one spoke again. “I was angry at you for so long… Wondering how you could choose to let me grow up without you.” Killian thought she was about to cry. She sounded like an abandoned child confronting a parent. Impossible, as they were roughly the same age. She went on, choked up. “But then I just… Seeing all this… You gave up everything for me. And you’re still doing that. I’m sorry; I’m not good at this. I… I guess I just… I’m not…” She sobbed. “I’m not used to someone putting me first.”_

_The dark haired woman walked over and embraced her as the blond woman cried. “Well, get used to it.”_

_The image dissolved. "Touching," he remarked, unmoved but curious. "I suppose they're important in some way, or else you wouldn't have shown me that heartwarming little scene."_

_"Indeed they are." Cora smirked and he clenched his jaw tighter. "They are the key to the success of our journey."_

_"How so?"_

_"They wish to find a way to Storybrooke as well." She pulled two leather wrist cuffs out of her robes and held them out towards Killian, who eyed them warily but did not take them. "There is a beanstalk. These will allow you and one other to climb it. At the top is a giant who holds a compass we need-”_

_“Is it-?”_

_“Yes,” Cora continued. “_ That _compass. There are four women in total – two others not in the vision I showed you. But be cautious; do not underestimate them. They are far more cunning than you might think.” She paused. “You must get them to trust you, in any way you can.”_

_"And how shall I do that?" he drawled, struggling to keep the contempt out of his voice._

_She slapped the cuffs against his chest, forcing him to grab them. "By whatever means necessary." Her voice had taken on a sharper edge, his only indication that she was getting annoyed. That horrid smirk was still plastered on her face. "Use what you've seen just now. I will tell you what else I know of them. Modify your approach as needed."_

_He glared at her for a minute longer before he handed the cuffs back to her, holding out his hand so she could put one on him. She smiled at his silent submission._

_"Which shall I use?" he asked blandly._

_Cora continued to smile sweetly; her most dangerous smile. "Whichever you choose. Pick the one you think is most susceptible to your so-called charms and exploit what you know about her. I don't care what you do to or with her, just get me that compass."_

* * *

Emma pulled away from him and met his hostile gaze. He was furiously angry, that much was apparent, but there was something else there as well. She refused to drop her eyes, to show weakness. He would exploit any weakness he saw, and he was far too perceptive to allow him any edge.

Snow cleared her throat but Emma did not turn to her until Hook did.

“As I said, we should move on.” Snow said, a stern look on her face as she regarded first Emma and then Hook.

“What should we do with _him_?” Mulan asked, her sword still raised.

Snow shrugged. “Tie him up, again, and bring him with us.”

“Are you serious? Tie _me_ up?” Hook sounded more indignant than angry, but his voice was dangerously low when he continued. “It was _I_ who was betrayed. And yet you wish to bind _me_ like _I_ can’t be trusted.”

“Oh, please.” Emma said, beginning to get annoyed. “You would have done the same thing if you’d had the chance.”

“Well it doesn’t really matter now, does it, love?” He smirked at her and she clenched her jaw. He was certainly angry and she was afraid that it would make him dangerous.

“Look,” he said, holding up his hands in surrender and addressing Snow and Mulan. “All I want is to get to your Storybrooke. I still think _you_ lovelies are my best option.” He folded his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes, glancing quickly at Emma. “Whether or not you’re mine remains to be seen.”

* * *

Emma walked in silence at the back of the group. They had finally agreed to allow Hook to remain untied as long as he removed his hook and gave it to one of them to carry. He had not been happy with this and had glowered in Emma’s direction until they started walking again. Thankfully, now he walked in front of her so she was spared his scathing looks but she feared what would happen if he ever separated her from the others.

They were able to continue through the night while the moon was out – it was nearly full – but, once it set, the darkness made the woods too difficult to navigate, even for Snow. They stopped in a small copse of trees and Mulan took Aurora with her to gather some wood, leaving Snow and Emma alone with Hook.

At first he was silent. But that did not last for long. While Mary Margaret cleared an area for the fire, Emma went to find some rocks to ring the clearing. As she squatted down, she felt someone crouch down next to her. Her body stiffened.

“Do I even get an apology?” She couldn’t see his face in the darkness, but his voice lacked its usual jaunty edge. It wasn’t quite ‘I’m just a blacksmith’ pitiful, but closer to what it was when he spoke of Milah. She stood and felt him stand as well.

“I’m not sorry for what I did,” she whispered, hoping Mary Margaret would not overhear.

He didn’t answer, and when she walked away, he didn’t follow, which surprised her. It also annoyed her and, feeling the need to explain herself, she went back over to where he stood.       

“Tell me, now that the others are not listening, that you wouldn’t have done the same thing.”

He leaned in so their faces were inches apart. It was doubly unnerving in the darkness. “I wouldn’t have done the same thing,” he whispered.

She narrowed her eyes and tried to see him as best as she could. He was telling the truth.

“No, I suppose you wouldn’t have.” She folded her arms. “Since Mulan and Snow would have had your head if you’d come down without me.”

He chuckled. “True that may be, but it is not the reason.”

“Then what _is_ the reason?” Emma waited for an answer but he was again silent. They stared at each other in the darkness, challenging, calculating. She noticed Mulan and Aurora return and start to build a fire, but kept her eyes on Hook.

“I’m an honorable man-” He began after a bit, but Emma scoffed, cutting him off.

“It’s been my experience that men who have to keep telling you they’re honest and honorable usually aren’t.”

“I live by a certain code.” He sounded indignant.

“The pirate code?” she asked skeptically. “The one that’s more guidelines than rules?”

He pulled his eyebrows together. “What?” Emma could dimly see his face in the firelight. He frowned at her a moment longer before giving his head a small shake. “It would have been very bad form for me to have left you up there to die. So no, I most certainly would not have done the same thing.” He tilted his chin downward so he was looking at her in much the same way he had during that whole bandage-teeth-tie-smolder thing. “Besides, I thought we had a connection, Emma.”

She swallowed against the lump that had formed in her throat, wishing he looked more like the Captain Hook with whom she was familiar. “A connection?” she whispered, not trusting her voice would not betray the effect he was having on her. “When?”

With an almost tender half smile on his face he reached out and brushed some of her hair over her shoulder with his right hand. “Why do you want so much _not_ to trust me?” He continued quickly before she could answer. “I know it’s that you don’t _want_ to trust me – you said as much yourself – what are you afraid of?”

He was certainly disarming when he wanted to be. “Who says I’m afraid?” Emma asked, feigning confidence she didn’t currently feel.

“Oh, you’re most certainly afraid, love. But you have no reason to be. As I said, things would be a lot smoother if you trust me.”

“Trust you?” Emma hissed at him, narrowing her eyes and leaning closer. “You said it yourself, Cora sent you to gain our trust. You’ll swear allegiance to whoever suits your needs. Why the _hell_ should I trust you?”

“Ahh… that’s it then,” he said, smirking at her, a knowing look on his face. “You’re afraid I’m going to leave, to _abandon_ you.” Clenching her jaw, she held his gaze but was shocked at the audacity of his next words.

“Just because others have, darling, doesn’t mean I will.”

Snow picked that moment to take an interest in their conversation and walked over to where they stood.

“What’s going on, over here?”

“Nothing.” Emma spat as she spun on her heels, her insides boiling. “Feel free to tie him back up,” she called back towards Snow as she stalked over to the fire, so upset she did not catch Snow’s worried look or Hook’s enigmatic smile.


	3. Chapter 3

“When I jab you with my sword, you’ll feel it.”  
                        - Killian Jones, _Once Upon A Time_

*spontaneously combusts*  
                        -Arandil, _On Her Sofa_

* * *

_Killian jumped off the beanstalk and landed hard on the wet ground. Of course it had started to rain. Of course._

_“My dear captain…” Killian closed his eyes, exhaled sharply and hung his head when he heard Cora behind him. “It seems you’ve been on quite an adventure.  The compass, please.”_

_“Yes, that.” He had hoped to retrieve it before she found him. Dealing with an angry Cora was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment. He turned slowly as he formulated his response. “Well, matters grew complicated. It’s eluded me for the moment. Details of the affair are a bit of a bore.”_

_“Really?” Cora was grinning in the manner she did right before ripping out a heart. Perhaps forced nonchalance wasn’t the way to get back into her good graces. “Losing the one object I’ve tasked you to retrieve might seem like a bore to you, but to me, it’s a failure._

_“I will still bring it to you,” he assured her. “Our agreement remains. We are going to Storybrooke together. I’ll get it back.”_

_Cora gave a small shake of her head. “I don’t have time for your games. I’ve crossed thru too many worlds to be brought short on the brink of success.” She paused, and then sweetly asked, “Who was it that bested you?”_

_Killian fought to keep his face a neutral mask. “The Swan girl. Emma.” In his mind he saw her as she walked away from him, stranding him. He quickly suppressed the memory. “Rest assured, it won’t happen again.”_

_Cora laughed. “No, it won’t. You chose her and the consequences of that decision.”_

_“Ooh. Are you going to kill me now?” He asked, putting as much derision into his voice as he could. He shifted his weight, readying his stance in case she was, and continued in a harsher tone. “Go ahead. Try.”_

_“So brave,” Cora mocked. “No, I’m not going to kill you. I have something far more satisfying in mind. I’m going to leave you here with your thirst for revenge unquenched, while I complete our journey without you.”_

_Killian’s stomach clenched. Antagonizing Cora was not going to achieve his end. He decided on another approach, one that had worked all too well with others in the past. He took a few steps closer to her and smiled suggestively. “There’s no need to be rash. We can discuss this.”_

_It didn’t work. Cora was unmoved. “Your pretty face buys you a lot, but not my time. It’s too valuable.”_

_Desperate, Killian changed tactics again. “I can do this. I can get it back. You need me,” he pleaded urgently._

_Cora laughed. “No I don’t. You’ve had your chance. Now it’s my turn to do this, the right way.”_

* * *

Emma leaned against a tree, watching as the three other women slept by the fire. Hook sat off by himself, awake and resting against a stump several yards away, distractedly picking at the hem of his sleeve.

She felt guilty; she had to admit it to herself although she would never voice it out loud. Sure, he had lied to them when he met them, but hadn’t he been truthful ever since? She didn’t know what to think and was honestly tired of thinking about it, of thinking about _him_.

No, regardless of whether or not he had yet to lie to her, she could not trust him. He read her like a book, made her feel things she didn’t need to feel – hey, she was only human, after all – and the most important thing right now – the _only_ important thing right now – was getting back to Henry.

She wished she could be more like Snow, more like her mother. Hook had flirted with Snow in the beginning but she shut him down quickly with her icy regard. Emma didn’t know if Snow knew of Hook from this land, knew _this_ version of him, or only knew him from the stories in their land like Emma did, but she knew that her mother disliked and distrusted the pirate and probably would have just as soon let the ogres have eaten him as brought him along.

Thinking about that reminded Emma that _she_ would have just as soon left him to the ogres as well. But then _something_ changed because it was not long after that she was making deals with giants to spare his life. Sure, she chained him up to detain him and give them a head start, but she could have just as easily let the giant find him under that rubble and do what he would.

Despite herself, Emma shuddered to think of what the giant might have done, had she not struck a bargain. So what _had_ changed? Her mind replayed every encounter between them; how he urged her to trust him, how he looked when she asked about Milah, how his body felt when she grabbed him…

Was that it, then? Was that all this was, some hormonal imbalance?

No, it wasn’t. It couldn’t be. That was not Emma Swan.

Or maybe it was. She found herself wanting to trust him and questioned why that was. She didn’t get much time to think about it because suddenly Aurora was awake and screaming.

Snow rushed over to her, “Hey. I’m here. It’s ok, it’s ok. It was just another nightmare.”

Emma only half paid attention to their conversation until Aurora mentioned that this time there was a little boy in her dream. Interested now, she walked over to where the others were as Mary Margaret asked, “A little boy?”

“What did he say?” Emma asked when she reached Aurora.

Aurora looked first at Mary Margaret and then at Emma. “He said… he said his name was Henry.”

* * *

“They took her. Aurora’s gone.” Mulan sounded close to tears.

Emma looked around. Hook was gone as well. She grasped her pocket and, feeling the bulge of the compass still there, she sighed with relief.

“We still have the compass.” Emma said. “Why would they take her and not the compass?”

At that moment, a crow flew up to Mary Margaret and landed on her shoulder. Mulan drew her sword and Emma grabbed at where her gun should be.

“Wait.” Mary Margaret said.

The crow cawed and Emma frowned. It seemed to be talking to Mary Margaret.

When the crow flew off Emma turned to her mother. “What the hell was that?”

“ Cora.” Mary Margaret said, her face drawn. “We have until sundown to bring her the compass. If we don’t, she’ll kill Aurora.”

* * *

Emma watched in shock and mild horror as Mary Margaret pulled back her arrow, readying to strike Mulan’s throat.

“Stop!” Aurora appeared in front of them, stunning Emma even more.

“Okay, don’t take this the wrong way, but how the hell did you get here?” she asked.

Aurora didn’t respond but walked over to Mulan and Mary Margaret and commanded, “Let Mulan go. I said, let her go!”

Mary Margaret rose off of Mulan and Aurora extended her hand to help Mulan.

Mulan rose on her own, asking, “Were you followed?”

“I… I don’t think so.” Aurora stuttered. “Cora may know I’m gone, but she didn’t see me escape.”

“How did you escape?” Emma finally found her voice, still astonished that the princess was able to make it back to them on her own. She did not expect Aurora’s answer.

“It was Hook. He let me go.”

“Why?” Emma asked.

Aurora glanced at Mulan before looking back to Emma. “Because of you.” Hearing those three simple words caused Emma’s stomach to turn over. Aurora continued, “He said he wanted to prove to you, that you should’ve trusted him. That if you had trusted him you could’ve defeated Cora together. That the two of you could’ve gotten the remains of the wardrobe.” Emma began to second guess her actions on top of that beanstalk as Aurora started speaking again.

“Without him, you’ll have to go up against her all by yourself.”

Emma caught Mary Margaret eyeing her suspiciously. Aurora’s next words didn’t help those looks.

“He only wants to help. I…” Aurora got a funny little smile on her face. “I think he may care for you.”

Emma stood, wide eyed and open mouthed, staring at the princess. Nobody spoke until Mary Margaret broke the silence.

“What happened, exactly, on that beanstalk…?” she asked softly.


	4. Chapter 4

_Killian lay in his bunk, halfway between sleep and wakefulness, allowing himself to be lulled by the familiar rock and creak of his ship. He heard someone outside his door and ignored it; no one would be so bold as to disturb him, they all feared him too much. He chuckled to himself. Except, perhaps, for Smee – he was either too stupid or too cunning, Killian hadn’t yet decided. Regardless of which he was, he would be the only one who dared enter, and the only one Killian wouldn’t eviscerate for doing so, but only in the case of a true emergency._

_The would-be intruder passed on and Killian returned to his earlier thoughts. He was so close to achieving his end; he needed only one more piece of information and he was pretty sure of who held it. The problem was she had denied him several times already._

_He heard a sound in the keyhole and realized he had been mistaken. There was one other who would enter his quarters._

_“Have you changed your mind then, pixie?” he asked, without turning towards the door._

_The glowing ball that spurted out of the keyhole flitted over and he sat up. She buzzed around his head a few times until he swatted at her with his hook. She landed daintily on the table and sat down on an overturned bottle, crossing her legs and jingling at him._

_He stood up and walked over to the table, flicking the bottle out from under her when he reached it. She flew at his face, tinkling angrily. He grabbed at her and finally caught one of her wings between his fingers. He held her up so he could look at her, face to face._

_“Ooh, I’ve caught you now.” He grinned lasciviously, poking at her stomach with the back of his hook. Before he realized what she was doing, he got a face full of pixie dust. Sneezing, he released her and she flew away, landing again on the table. He wiped the back of his hand across his face and then folded his arms across his chest._

_“You know I can’t talk to you when you’re like this.” He bent over, placing his hand and his hook on the edge of the table so he could look her in the eye again. She tapped her foot and scowled at him, but made no other move._

_“Or, perhaps, you did not come to talk…” he raised his eyebrows and leaned closer to her. That did it. She kicked him in the face and flew up and across the room. As he rubbed his nose where her kick had landed her glow grew until it was roughly person-sized. He squinted against the brightness and turned away until the glow subsided. Standing before him, breathtaking as always, was Tinkerbell._

_“I could kill you in your sleep, pirate. You would do well to remember that.” Her voice still sounded like little bells, but Killian could at least understand it now._

_“Oh, you are far too fond of me for that, love…” He let half of his mouth curl up in a smile and walked closer to her, continuing in a whisper. “Otherwise you wouldn’t keep coming back…”_

_She leapt at him and he sidestepped, catching her one wrist with his hook and her other hand with his. He brought her arms together so that he could grasp both her wrists with his good hand. She wriggled to get free but he managed to turn and press her against the wall, pinning her arms above her head._

_“Now look where you’ve gotten yourself,” he breathed, feeling her squirm. “Uh uh uh.” he scolded. “You’re staying right where I have you.” He was thoroughly enjoying himself until she smashed her forehead against him. He staggered backwards and she danced across the floor to the other side of the room._

_“You should know better than to wrestle a pixie, Hook,” she tinkled._

_Killian rubbed his forehead and blinked against the headache that was quickly spreading. “You didn’t complain last night.”_

_A smile began to spread across her face, but he could tell she was fighting to suppress it. She walked over to him and reached out to place a hand on his head. His headache instantly began to fade._

_“Sorry about head-butting you,” she said, letting her hand linger on the side of his face._

_“No you aren’t,” he countered, then had a thought. “If you were, you would tell me what I wish to know…”_

_Tinkerbell pulled her hand away and sighed, sounding like wind chimes. “You know I can’t…”_

_“Won’t…” Killian contradicted._

_“I will not betray those I am sworn to protect.”_

_Killian grudgingly admired her good form. That didn’t change the fact that he needed the information she possessed. He took a step closer and leaned towards her. “Then we are at an impasse.”_

_She raised her eyebrows. “What do you propose we do?” she asked, sounding far more sensual than a pixie should._

_Killian grinned in anticipation. “I suppose this is where we… negotiate.”_

_Tinkerbell shoved him harshly against the wall. He allowed her to pin his arms the way he had just done to hers as she pressed her mouth wantonly against his. He may not have been close to breaking her down and getting his answers, but he had forever and this was certainly not a bad way to pass the time._

* * *

Emma woke suddenly, disoriented at first until she realized she was back in her bed at Mary Margaret’s apartment. She smiled as she heard muted voices from the eating area; Mary Margaret’s mingled with David’s and occasionally Henry’s.

Her family.

She lay there, soaking it in, unused to such warmth, safety and happiness. For once in her life, Emma was content. She took a long deep breath, willing this moment, this feeling, to last and then decided to go down and join the others.

Mary Margaret and David were sitting across from each other, hands clasped in each other’s on the table while they were talking. Henry jumped up and ran over to her, throwing his arms around her middle in a huge hug.

“I thought you’d sleep forever!”

“Kid,” Emma hugged him back and looked at the clock. “It’s not even 8:30!”

“What can I say?” Henry beamed up at her. “I missed you!”

“Aww…” Emma laughed. David came over and ruffled Henry’s hair.

“We kept him from going in to wake you.”

“Thank you,” Emma said, and David clasped her shoulder as he smiled at her. She looked over at Mary Margaret who was positively glowing at her.

“Ok. How about some coffee?” she said, uncomfortable with all the attention.

“Right. Coffee.” Mary Margaret got up to get her a cup as David’s phone started ringing. He went into the other room to answer it. Emma, with Henry still attached to her side, walked over to the counter so sit and have her coffee. Henry sat on the stool right next to hers. She had just taken her first sip when David came back.

“That was the Harbor Master.” He shot Emma an apologetic look. “I’ve been acting as sheriff while you weren’t here…”

Emma shrugged. “That’s fine. What did he want?”

“Apparently an unregistered ship docked last night.”

Emma frowned. “He’s never called before.”

David came to the counter and took another sip of his coffee. He pulled his eyebrows together. “He wasn’t forthcoming with information, but said he preferred to have some backup.”

“All right.” Emma stood. “Let’s go.”

“Together?” David asked. Emma saw him fighting back a smile.

“Sure.”

Henry jumped down. “Great! Let’s go.”

“Un uh.” Emma faced him. “You’re going to school.”

Henry stared at her for a moment, and then tilted his head. “Ok.” He grabbed his backpack off the floor and called back, “Bye!” as he ran through the door. Emma stared after him and then looked at each of her parents. Their faces looked the way she imagined hers did.

“That was too easy…” she said and Mary Margaret nodded.

“Don’t question your fortune,” David said, grabbing his coat off the back of the chair. “Come on, we’ve got to get down to the harbor.”

* * *

It was a beautiful morning as Emma and David pulled up to the harbor. Emma parked and surveyed what she could see of the ships from inside the car. Nothing seemed amiss, but David pointed ahead towards tall masts rising above the other boats.

“There. Do you see it?”

“No.” They all kind of looked the same. She and David got out of the car and she followed him down past several small boats before he stopped.

“That’s never been here before,” he said hesitantly.

Emma stared at the brightly painted, old fashioned ship in front of her. “What the hell kind of boat is that?”

“It’s the Jolly Roger,” a voice said from behind them.

“Henry!” Emma shouted, exasperated, as she spun around. “You’re supposed to be in school.”

David didn’t seem as concerned with Henry’s truancy. “The Jolly Roger?”

“David!” Emma scolded. “Can you please bring him back to the car? And wait there while I check this out.”

David put a hand on Henry’s shoulder and started leading him away. “What’s the Jolly Roger?”

“Captain Hook’s ship.”

“Wait, _what?_ ” Emma felt her stomach drop. “Kid... Kid! What did you just say?”

Henry and David both turned back to face her. David was frowning. Henry apparently hadn’t caught the panic in her voice.

“It’s Captain Hook’s ship. You know, from Peter Pan?”

Emma resisted the urge to tell him she knew _exactly_ who Captain Hook was. When she answered, her voice was almost a whisper. “Are you _sure_?”

Henry shrugged. “Uh, _yeah_.”

“How is that possible?” Emma muttered to herself.

“You’re the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming,” Henry said to her. “Why would you doubt the existence of other fairy tale characters?”

Emma didn’t respond to him and instead turned to David. “Get him back to the car and stay there,” she ordered in a low urgent voice. David didn’t question her and lead Henry away.

“Wait! I want to meet Captain Hook!” Henry called back as David walked him towards the car. “Why can’t I meet him?” His voice was getting quieter as he got further away. Once he was completely gone, Emma turned back to the giant ship in front of her.

Taking a deep breath, she walked across the dock and climbed aboard. She drew her gun and started walking around, looking for _him_. It didn’t take long for her to find him.

“Who gave you permission to come aboard my ship?” She hadn’t really believed he was here until that exact moment. Slowly, she turned around and pointed her gun at his chest.

“Hook,” she said, for lack of the ability to say anything else.

“Emma.” He smiled winningly at her and raised his arms in the air. “Surely there’s no need for weapons, love.”

“This coming from a man who, last time I saw him, pinned me on my back with his sword at my throat,” she hissed.

He pressed his lips together in a smirk and took a step towards her. “Which was right before you clocked me with that compass, so I’d call us even.”

“Don’t come any closer,” she warned.

“You’re not going to shoot me, darling,” he mocked, taking another step towards her.

She moved her arm ever so slightly to the right and fired a shot. It hit its mark, less than a yard away from his feet. He jumped back and drew his sword.

“You shot my ship!” he shouted indignantly, pointing his sword towards her.

“Next time, I shoot _you_ ,” Emma threatened, aiming the gun once more at him. “Now tell me, how did you get here?”

“You _shot_ my _ship_ ,” he repeated.

“You left me in a dungeon to _die_ ,” she shouted, shocking herself. But with that a torrent of anger overcame her.

“You left _me_ atop that bloody beanstalk…” he responded, but Emma was just getting started.

“You took Aurora’s heart…”

“I gave it back.”

 “You teamed up with Cora…”

“ _You_ joined forces with that awful giant…” He was matching her, but she was nowhere near finished. However, just then David ran up, Henry right behind him, cutting short her rage.

“We heard a gunshot!” David shouted, and then looked from Emma to Hook, both of whom still had their weapons pointed at each other. Emma allowed herself a quick glance at the two of them. David looked wary. Henry looked positively besotted.

“Are you really Captain Hook?” Henry asked, wide eyed. Emma was going to have to sit him down for a long talk.

“This your boy?” Hook asked in a complete change of mood. Then, to her utter horror, he sheathed his sword and walked over to the other two. “So you’ve heard of me too? No doubt from your mother… Well, no matter; pay no mind to what she’s said about me.” He grinned and then continued in a conspirational whisper. “All lies…”

Emma kept the gun trained on him. “Get away from him.”

He turned and smiled maliciously at her then walked over until the barrel of her gun was against his chest. He raised his eyebrows and smirked down at her.

“Go ahead,” he whispered, challenging.

After a moment he shook his head and walked away from her, saying, “So, we’ve established you’re not going to shoot me…”

Emma gave up and put the gun away.

He spun to face her, “There’s a good girl.”

Emma clenched her jaw. It was going to be a long morning.


	5. Chapter 5

_The first thing Killian was aware of was his skull, mostly because it pounded to rival the Piccaninnies’ drums. The constant throbbing made thought difficult but behind the pain an urge nagged at him, buried deep beneath the beats, which demanded attention. Had he been captured by the Indians again? Were they using his head for a drum?_

_Swan!_

_The name shot into his mind and his memory returned, although it did nothing to alleviate the pain. He opened his eyes and spit coarse sand out of his mouth._

_She knew how to throw a punch, he thought begrudgingly. She had ensured the compass in her hand connected right where it needed to in order to knock him out. He sat up and rubbed his temples, letting his eyes and his mind adjust to consciousness._

_The portal was closed, replaced by a small area of water no bigger than a large puddle, and he alone remained next to it. Whatever had happened, Cora had abandoned him. His mind tried to piece together a sequence of events after he went down and he came up with two possible scenarios. Either Emma and Snow had managed to outwit Cora and get through the portal – not likely – or Cora had defeated the two women and dragged their bodies through with her._

_He tried to ignore the knot in his stomach at the second option and examined the area more closely. Only one set of footprints led away from the clearing. His mind tried to adjust his scenarios to account for this new piece of information. Could the two women actually have bested the witch? Did Cora slink away in defeat? Was that even possible?_

_Slowly pushing himself up onto his knees and then to his feet, he looked for any other clues but found nothing. He dusted himself off and bent to retrieve his sword, his necklace swinging out from underneath his shirt. Something felt odd and he placed his hand over his chest to feel for what caused this difference._

_The bean!_

_He ripped the chain that held the dried up bean from his neck and held it out in front of him, examining it. If Cora had spoken true, the water in front of him could restore the bean._

_Checking the area to make sure he truly was alone, he walked over to the puddle and knelt down next to it, his hope of vengeance renewed._

* * *

Emma only half-listened to Jason, the Harbor Master as he explained to her and David what paperwork they’d need to fill out to allow the ship to remain in Storybrooke’s harbor. Hook held the majority of her attention, standing at the ship’s wheel with Henry, showing the boy how to steer and animatedly explaining the finer points of navigating through rough waters. Apparently, Henry’s fascination with the Jolly Roger had instantly won Hook over, a fact which did not please Emma in the slightest. At this rate she would never convince Henry that he should stay away from the pirate. Hook gave every appearance of being harmless at the moment, but Emma knew nothing was farther from the truth.

Jason stopped talking and Hook looked down to the three of them. He caught and held Emma’s gaze, giving her a wink, which made her scowl and turn back to David and Jason. The Harbor Master’s concerns were almost exclusively about procedure, obviously not figuring out the identity of the harbor’s newest occupant. Emma worried more about the possible carnage, especially since either she or David had to leave to bring Henry to school.

Once Jason left the boat, finally satisfied by David’s assurances that he’d make Hook follow the proper protocols, Hook bounded down the few stairs to where Emma and David stood on the main deck, Henry right behind him, and sauntered over.

David gave him a scrutinizing look. “How exactly did you get here, Hook?”

“I walked down the stairs, just now. Did you not see, mate?” Hook smiled at the prince, all innocence, and Emma rolled her eyes.

“I meant to Storybrooke… _mate_.” Emma heard the edge in David’s voice and saw him place his hand on his holster. It surprised her how natural the movement seemed to him, someone who had only worn a gun for a short time. Belatedly she realized his sword hilt probably rested in the same position.

“David, why don’t you take Henry to the car,” Emma said before the situation could escalate. “I’ll be right there.” She ignored David’s piercing gaze. He didn’t respond except to lead Henry away by the shoulder and Henry didn’t object, which she thought might be a small miracle. When she felt they were safely out of earshot, she rounded on Hook, who had an infuriating smirk on his face.

“You are not allowed to kill _anybody_ while I’m gone,” she said in a harsh whisper. “Do you understand me?”

“Only while you’re gone?” he teased.

“I’m serious. And you are not allowed to take anybody’s hearts.”

Hook looked affronted. “That was a one-time deal. It was wasted, really, on the princess.” He shrugged. “But I needed _some_ way to get back into Cora’s good graces since _you_ ladies didn’t seem inclined to help me. So really, you should blame yourself.”

Emma scoffed. “How so?”

“If you hadn’t left me, I wouldn’t have been forced to reconcile with Cora.”

Emma clenched her jaw and glared at him. “Speaking of which, where _is_ Cora?”

“I have no clue,” he said, waving away the question. “She is no longer my concern.”

Emma narrowed her eyes. “I don’t feel comfortable leaving you here alone…”

“I knew you couldn’t bear to part with me.” Hook tilted his chin down and gazed at her through his lashes as he stepped towards her – too close – and Emma, frustrated with his infuriating predictability, put a hand on his chest to keep her distance and push him away, if the need arose. She saw his wolfish grin as he glanced down at her hand and she sighed deeply. She realized her mistake when the smell of leather and rum and salt nearly overwhelmed her.

“Don’t make me handcuff you to your own ship.” Emma snapped, pulling her arm back as if she had been burned.

“It wouldn’t be the first time, love,” he said, leaning in, his face so close to hers his breath tickled her cheek. “And trust me I would make it well worth your while.”

Emma groaned and this time _did_ push him away, making a quick decision. “David is going to stay here to keep an eye on you.”

Hook gave her a toothy and not at all sincere smile. “How wonderful for me.”

Emma narrowed her eyes and regarded him. “Just behave yourself,” she said finally, through gritted teeth, before turning her back on him and walking off the ship.

When she got to the car Henry and David were already inside. She walked to David’s side of the car and he rolled down the window and raised his eyebrows.

“Can you just-?” Emma said, holding her forehead with one hand and gesturing back towards the ship with the other.

She heard the car door open and looked up to meet David’s encouraging and, thankfully, understanding smile.

“Sure, I’ll keep an eye on him.” He patted her shoulder awkwardly as he walked past her, back towards the dock.

As Emma sat down in the car she saw Henry’s inquisitive stare.

“Don’t.” she said, closing the door and adjusting the mirror. Henry held up his hands in surrender and didn’t say anything more.

* * *

Emma walked Henry into the school building, right to the office. No sooner had they crossed the threshold, but Mary Margaret ran over and threw her arms around Henry, enveloping him in an enormous hug.

“I was so worried!” she said, her anxiety showing in her voice. “When you weren’t in class I didn’t know where you were!”

“You didn’t call me?” Emma asked, slightly annoyed. Although, thinking about it now, she probably should have had the sense to call the school so Mary Margaret wouldn’t worry. She had no experience with this whole family thing, not to mention she’d been completely distracted by the appearance of… well, it didn’t do to dwell on it.

“I didn’t want to bother you while you were working,” Mary Margaret said, still not releasing Henry.

“You thought my son was missing and you didn’t want to _bother_ me?” Emma widened her eyes at her mother, trying to convey her annoyance.

The door banged open and Emma heard a familiar, if unwelcome, voice declare, _“My_ son.” Mary Margaret finally released Henry and Emma sighed.

“You called her?” she said to Mary Margaret.

“I had to,” she answered, looking apologetic.

“That’s right, Miss Swan, she had to, since I’m _legally_ his mother.” She turned to Henry and her disposition sweetened considerably. “Henry, why don’t you go to class?”

“But…” Henry objected.

Emma cut him off. “Henry…” she said warningly, afraid of what information he might inadvertently give to Regina with his protest.

“Fine.” Henry frowned, looking rebellious, but allowed Mary Margaret to lead him out of the office. When the door closed behind them, Emma turned to Regina.

“We have a problem,” she said, not bothering to waste any civilities on someone who wouldn’t appreciate them anyway.

“You mean other than the fact that you’re still weaseling your way into my son’s life?” Regina asked, tilting her head and narrowing her eyes even further.

“Can you please just… _stop_ for a minute,” Emma said, trying not to let the other woman get to her. She leaned closer so she could whisper. “I think your mother’s here.”

Regina laughed, sounding more nervous than Emma had ever heard her. “That’s impossible.” She grabbed Emma’s arm and pulled her out of the office and glanced up and down the hall before saying, “The portal closed right after you and Mary Margaret came through.”

“Well, she found another way.” Emma said.

Regina stood silently for a moment before she said, “We need to talk to Mr. Gold.”

Emma nodded; her thoughts turned to Hook and she wondered what kind of repercussions roping Gold into this mess would have, not only for the pirate but for everyone else involved.

Regina, sounding more like herself, walked out ahead of Emma, calling, “let’s go,” back over her shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

_“So you’re Emma’s father…” Killian infused his words with derision in order to get a rise, and hopefully a response, out of the prince. His fascination with the Swan girl puzzled him, but he explained it away easily. She was a worthy adversary, or a clever and courageous ally, depending on how her whim struck her. And if he could get her father to talk, perhaps he would gain more insight into the enigma of Emma Swan._

_The prince frowned at him, confusion plain on his features. Perhaps Killian should have spoken more slowly. “How did you know?”_

_“I’m rather, ah…_ close _with your daughter…” Killian said with an arch of his eyebrow. Emma would most likely strike him with a heavy object for the implication if she was here. But she wasn’t, and for some reason saying those words, lies though they were, gave him a mixture of pleasure and regret. He buried the feelings and focused on the prince’s reaction._

_‘Charming’ pushed himself off the railing of the ship where he was leaning and took a few threatening steps towards Killian, his eyes flashing._

_“Watch your mouth, pirate.”_

_Killian smiled slowly, deliberately, and licked his lips as he exhaled. “I have far better intentions for my mouth; that is I would, had Emma been here in your stead.”_

_The prince grabbed the lapels of Killian’s jacket and spun him around, slamming his back against the mast. Killian grunted at the impact but recovered quickly and smirked once again at Charming._

_“Do not speak about my daughter like that.” His face was inches from Killian’s, and more dangerous and threatening than Killian had imagined it could be._

_“What right do you have to defend her?” Killian said, his voice low and harsh. “You who abandoned her all those years ago?”_

_David’s face broke, and Killian simultaneously felt pity for the man’s pain and contempt at his show of weakness. He clung to the latter._

_“She doesn’t even call you ‘dad’.” Killian pushed, sneering at the prince. “‘David’ is it?”_

_A mix of emotions flickered through Charming’s eyes: hatred, obviously directed at Killian, regret, anger, grief. As he watched him war with his feelings, Hook took one last shot._

_“You’ve damaged her beyond repair, mate.”_

_He wished to retract the words almost immediately, not because he knew they were true and it bothered him that Emma existed in a state of constant fear of being abandoned again – why should he care for the suffering of royalty and their offspring; he_ didn’t _– but because he was afraid he’d pushed the prince too far for his purposes._

_When Charming’s fist collided with his face, it confirmed that his method may not have been the best way to garner information. He ignored the small voice in the back of his head taunting him that maybe; just maybe, he’d had other motives for calling the prince out on his long-past actions._

* * *

To say the car ride was uncomfortable would have been a gross understatement. Neither woman spoke the entire time. Emma could only guess at Regina’s thoughts, but her own revolved around Hook and Cora and the havoc they could wreak on the poor unsuspecting town. Her worrisome scenarios thankfully blocked out any other thoughts about either of the newcomers.

The bell chimed as they walked into the shop, the normal sound striking Emma as funny and she almost laughed out loud. There was nothing _normal_ about any of this. Gold walked out from the back room and held out his hands in a welcoming gesture.

“Look at this. It warms my heart to see you ladies together, putting your differences aside.” Emma narrowed her eyes but Regina beat her to a reply.

“Well, a common enemy will do that,” she said coldly.

Gold put his puts hand on chest, feigning offense. “I hope you are not referring to me.”

“Not this time.” Emma said, her voice harsh.

“My _mother_.” Regina clarified, sneering like she had said something horribly vulgar.

Gold smiled, unbothered by either woman’s animosity. “Ah, Cora. Well, I assume you are concerned about her finding another way to Storybrooke. But rest assured, when that portal closed, all ways here were blocked.”

“Apparently not.” Emma said, perversely enjoying being able to prove Gold wrong about something. “Since she’s here.”

He paused, then asked, “Cora’s here? In Storybrooke?” He didn’t sound entirely convinced, but Emma saw the beginnings of worry in his expression.

When Regina didn’t answer Emma nodded.

“Where?” Gold asked, his calm voice belying the dangerous look in his eyes.

Emma did not immediately respond and Regina slowly turned her head and raised her eyebrows at Emma. The look somehow managed to be encouraging and threatening at the same time.

“I’m not sure where,” Emma answered, glancing between the other two.

“Well, where did you see her?” Regina’s annoyance laced every word.

“You did… _see_ her.” Gold added.

Emma considered her words. “Not exactly.”

“Not _exactly_?” Gold repeated, his eyes wide. “Then how _exactly_ do you know she’s here?”

Their stares weighed upon her and she stood taller in defiance. “I have it on good authority that she is here.” Her words even sounded weak to her own ears.

“Miss Swan,” Regina began, her clipped tone indicating her growing impatience, “When you told me my mother was here, I assumed you had at least seen her.”

“Believe me, she’s here.” Emma said.

“And who is this ‘good authority’ of yours?” Gold’s menacing smile reminded her that beneath his seemingly benign exterior lurked Rumplestiltskin, a man capable of all kinds of heinous crimes, like stealing a poor girl’s baby or committing arson to swing an election his way...

...or cutting off a man’s hand and taking the woman he loved.

Emma made a quick decision. “Some henchman she picked up along the way.” She may not owe Hook anything, but her gut told her not to reveal him to Gold at all costs, and in this she was inclined to follow her instinct.

Gold and Regina exchanged a skeptical look.

Gold continued with his faux polite grin  as he asked with a dangerously quiet and inquisitive voice, “Does he have a name?”

Regina turned cold, expectant eyes to Emma and raised her eyebrows when Emma didn’t immediately answer.

Emma’s mind raced. “Peter,” she said, blurting out the first name that came to mind when she thought about Captain Hook.  

Gold narrowed his eyes.

“That’s all I know,” Emma said, holding her hands up, miming innocence. “I was only ever told his first name.”

Regina frowned, not angry but thinking. Gold turned to her and asked, “Do you know a Peter?

“Several,” she said after a few moments and then shook her head and shrugged . “It’s a common name. It could be anyone.”

“Well, maybe we should go back and ask _Peter_ where he last saw her,” Gold said. Before Emma could respond he turned to Regina. “Don’t go home. She’ll probably come looking for you.”

“Really, Gold?” Regina scoffed. “Because I was going to go hang a giant ‘Welcome, Mother!’ sign on my front door.”

Emma ignored her snark. “You can come to our place until we sort this out,” she offered, hoping she would not live to regret her compassion.

“How touching.” Gold’s sarcastic response was not lost on Emma and she afforded him an icy glare. He continued, unperturbed. “Now, _your majesty_ if you don’t mind, I’d like to speak with Emma alone for moment.”

Emma’s stomach clenched. Had he detected her lie?

When Regina didn’t move, Gold added a curt, “Please.”

“That doesn’t work anymore,” Regina said, pursing her lips together in a self-satisfied smirk.

“Get out of my shop.” Gold’s whispered command sent chills up Emma’s spine.

Regina shot him a glare. “I guess I’ll just wait outside.” She held his gaze, her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed before turning and storming out of the shop, her heels clicking on the floor. Gold’s eyes did not leave her until the sound of the bells on the door faded and he turned to Emma once more.

“Well, dearie, time for me to cash in on that favor you owe me.”

It wasn’t a threat but it sounded ominous all the same. “What?”

“I have no desire to remain here while Cora carries out whatever heartless, power-hungry plan she has. I also have little knowledge of the world outside Storybrook.”

“You want to _leave_?”

“That I do. And _you_ will be coming with me.”

Emma’s stomach knotted. “There will be nobody here to stop Cora… Regina certainly won’t.”

“Not my problem.”

“I can’t just leave everyone here!”

“You do honor your agreements, don’t you?”

Emma gritted her teeth and took a deep breath through her nose, but did not answer.

“Good.” Gold said, taking her silence as agreement. “Now go, pack your bags. We’ll meet at the town line at sundown.”

And with that Emma knew that their conversation was over. As she left the shop, her head a mess of fragmented thoughts, she spotted Regina leaning against the cruiser with her one elbow propped on the roof, her fingers drumming a steady rhythm on the metal. Emma inhaled a deep breath and let it out slowly, steeling herself for another round of verbal boxing with the mayor.

Regina wasted no time once Emma reached the car. “So who is it, really, that was travelling with my mother?”

“What do you mean?” Emma didn’t expect her half-hearted attempt at feigned innocence to fool Regina, but she couldn’t do any better. Her mind was still racing through all the potential horror of Cora unleashed on the town and her not being around to help stop it.

Regina raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t get to where I am without being able to spot a blatant lie.” She paused, her expression haughty. “You know, Miss Swan, for someone who claims to be able to tell when other people are lying, you’re awfully bad at it yourself.”

“Get in the car.”

As Regina complied and Emma slipped into her seat and pulled the door shut, she considered how much she should tell Regina. “Just someone who doesn’t want Gold to know he’s here.”

“And you’re _protecting_ him…”

Emma didn’t miss the spark of amusement, of intrigue, in Regina’s voice. “No, I just…” She faltered, seeing the other woman’s meaningful smirk.

“Well isn’t this interesting…” Regina drawled, tilting her head and obviously enjoying herself.

Emma clenched her jaw and she spoke in a rushed manner. “He’s here to get some kind of revenge on Gold and I don’t want to be in the middle of that fight.”

Regina’s eyes widened in an expression of recognition before she closed them, exhaled sharply and shook her head. “Hook,” she spat, opening her eyes and glaring at Emma. “That lying son of a…” Regina broke off and took deep breath. “I sent him to _kill_ my mother, not befriend her.”

Emma wondered at her own shock; surely by now nothing Regina did should surprise her. “You sent someone to _kill your mother_ …”

“Oh, please. You’ve met her…”

“But she’s your…”

Regina held up her hand. “Just stop. I don’t need a lecture from _you_ , Miss Swan.” She opened the door and stepped out of the car, storming off away from the antique shop. Emma ran after her.

“Where are you going?” She tried to ignore the hint of panic in her voice.

Regina stopped and faced Emma. “There are ways to make a pirate talk…”

With that threat hanging in the air, Regina spun and continued her march down the street. Emma watched her go, silently wishing that she could get a day, _just one day_ , where everything wasn’t on the brink of chaos.


	7. Chapter 7

_The oppressive heat of the Neverland jungle pressed on Killian. He considered removing his heavy leather overcoat, but chose the precious protection it offered from hostile plants and mammoth sized bugs over comfort. He took a swig from his flask and turned to the two following him down the barely-recognizable path._

  _Keep on, men; we are nearly to the ship.”_

_“Aye, captain,” they each muttered in varying degrees of deference._

_Killian glanced back at Starkey and Smee. He knew he had their allegiance so long as it suited them, or as long as they feared him enough not to mutiny. Although, he mused, in this cursed land, overthrowing his authority and taking his ship would do them no good. What would they do? Throw in their lot with Pan?_

_They might as well jump overboard and take their chances with the mermaids._

_They came out of the jungle onto the small beach lining the cove where the Jolly Roger was anchored. Killian allowed himself a small sigh of relief when he saw their rowboat remained where they left it. They had been gone far longer than he had wished and it would have been all too easy for a few of the lost boys to steal from them yet again._

_Starkey stepped into the boat but Smee grabbed Killian’s arm and pulled him to the side, out of earshot._

_“What is it?” Killian kept his voice low, aware that Starkey watched their exchange, and shot a dark glare at Smee’s hand. His bosun quickly released his hold on Killian’s arm._

_“Eyes, Captain. Eyes in the jungle. I felt them on me and glimpsed them as we walked.”_

_“Pan’s crew, I’ll wager. They are no concern of ours now. We’ll soon be back to the sea.”_

_“No, Captain, they were unnatural. Not like the boys’.”_

_Killian squinted into the jungle but saw nothing. “Come, Smee, let’s get to the ship and put this island in our wake.”_

_With a quick nod, Smee joined Starkey in the small boat. Killian gave the jungle one last look before climbing in besides Starkey, not giving Smee’s words another thought._

_They rowed back to the Jolly Roger without incident but as Mullins pulled them aboard, Killian noticed a subtle tension in the man’s usually serene face. When he landed back on the deck of his ship he saw the reason why._

_A strangely dressed woman, clothed in what appeared to be sparkly rags and skin-tight trousers, stood next to the mast with her back to him, ringed by the rest of the crew. Odd for a grown woman to be in Neverland, he mused._

_“Who brought the lady aboard my ship?” he said, his voice black with implied threat._

_None of his crew replied but the woman turned around and he realized he had been mistaken; this was no lady._

_“Well, fairy,” he said, walking towards her, “you’re a long way from the Enchanted Forest.”_

_She raised her eyebrows but made no other move. She was quite pretty, although Hook had little experience with fairies; perhaps they all were._

_Smee appeared by his side. “Her eyes, those are the eyes I saw in the jungle.” His voice was low enough that only Killian heard and he raised an eyebrow._

_“Have you been watching us?” He grinned, tilting his chin downward and taking a step towards her._

_She continued to smile at him and he wondered if she was perhaps daft. But as he walked towards her she moved faster than he expected, grabbing his arm, spinning him around and digging a small blade into his neck._

_“No one thought to search her before you brought her aboard?” he growled through his teeth as the sounds of his crew drawing their weapons filled the air._

_“Quiet, pirate.” Her voice sounded like bells. “I come with a message from Pan.”_

_“And what message is that,_ fairy _?”_

_“Stop looking for the boy. He belongs to Pan now.”_

_Killian took a deep breath, the press of the blade sharp against his skin. In one fluid motion he grabbed her hand with his, pressing his thumb between her knuckles as he spun around, twisting her arm and making her drop her knife. He kicked it away with his foot and, holding on to her wrist, walked her backwards until her back hit the mast. He pressed his body against hers and leaned down._

_“You give Pan a message for me,” he said into her ear. “You tell him I take what I want when I want it.”_

_He stepped back and found her gaze, holding it in challenge, until she disappeared into a small ball of light no bigger than his fist and flitted away towards the jungle._

_Killian considered Pan’s possible reaction. It had taken him some time after they’d arrived in Neverland to discern the rules of Pan’s game – for that’s what it was to the boy – but Killian had learned survival in Neverland hinged on your worth to the demon child. He hated being a piece in this elaborate chess match that Pan orchestrated but it ensured his, and his crew’s, continued existence. He knew his part and he played it well; Pan would threaten him, he would respond in kind, and the tedium continued._

_That didn’t mean there weren’t shreds of honesty behind either his or Pan’s threats._

_One by one his crew sheathed their swords, the sound shaking Killian from his thoughts, and they turned expectant eyes towards him. He remained silent for another moment before shouting out his orders._

_“Weigh anchor and prepare to set sail. I want to put as much distance between us and this accursed island as possible.”_

_As the crew scurried around he strode towards his place at the helm. When he reached the stairs he turned back towards his crew and his voice rang across the deck._

_“And the next man to allow a fairy on board will walk the bloody plank.”_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Emma pulled the cruiser up to the docks, parking far enough away so the walk would be long enough for her to settle her thoughts. Her mind switched between worrying about Regina’s plan for Hook and Cora’s plan for the whole town, and dreading what she might find aboard the ship.

She saw David pacing the docks and her stomach executed a slow flip. What could have been so bad it caused him to leave Hook aboard unattended? As she neared David she noticed something in his hand, glinting in the sunlight: a certain pirate’s hook.

“I couldn’t take any more of him.” David said when she stopped in front of him.

The corners of Emma’s mouth turned up. “Yeah, he has that effect on people.”

David’s eyes squinted as he scrutinized her and she realized her statement sounded almost fond and _very_ familiar.

“I’ll go deal with him,” she said, harsher than she intended.

She climbed the gangplank and immediately spotted Hook, leaning against the opposite side of the ship, one leg crossed over the other, looking far too comfortable for someone handcuffed to the railing, almost as if he wanted to be there. He raised an eyebrow.

“It appears putting me in irons is a familial trait…” A slow smile spread across his face as she crossed the deck towards him. “Although I’d much rather have _your_ hands on me than your father’s…”

Emma rolled her eyes and questioned the wisdom of what she was about to do. She removed the key from her pocket and held it up for him to see. He tilted his head and looked up at her through his lashes. She braced herself for the comment she knew was coming.

“Are you sure you want to do that, love? I am at your mercy.” He leaned towards her. “There must be… _other_ things you’d rather do to me.”

“I’d rather punch you in the face,” she said as she pushed him back against the side of the ship, away from her, so she could reach his restrained hand. “But the last time I did that, I knocked you out, and I need you awake for questioning, so I’ll just have to control my urges…”

The handcuff slid open and she stepped back from him, slipping the cuffs into her back pocket. He rotated his wrist a few times, examining it, and Emma wondered just how hard David had slapped the cuffs on him. As she watched him she noticed that his sword still hung at his side. She couldn’t bring him into town, even in their custody, carrying a weapon. She held her hand out towards him.

“You need to give me your sword.”

She heard the statement come out of her mouth and cringed. Hook’s head shot up and for a brief second delight danced in his eyes, making him look almost boyish, before his expression quickly changed back to his usual arrogant confidence.

Emma held her palm out towards him. “Don’t. Just don’t.” He watched her with a lopsided grin, obviously enjoying her discomfiture. “Just take the weapon off and hand it to me.

They held each other’s gaze for a long moment. He nodded once and reached down to unfasten the sword. He handed it to her and then grasped her wrist, pulling her close and whispering in her ear, “If you want _it_ , all you need do is ask.”

She pulled from his grip and glared at him. He grinned, unabashed. She reached out and took his arm, propelling him towards the other side of the ship.

“Come on, we’re leaving.”

“And where, pray tell, are we going?” he asked as she continued to push him ahead of her.

“Jail.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The drive to the station was mercifully silent. Emma kept glancing at Hook in the rear view mirror, impressed by his lack of reaction to what must be his first car ride. If the ‘horseless carriage’ – as he referred to it when David all too eagerly shoved him down into the back seat – frightened him at all, he hid it well. David sat in the passenger seat fuming and Emma would have to pull him aside later to find out what exactly happened between the two of them.

She had barely stopped the cruiser before David jumped out, pulling Hook from the back seat and shoving him towards the door of the building.

“Easy, Dave…” Hook groaned as David pushed him again. “If someone is to handle me roughly, I’d much prefer it to be your daughter.” He dodged as David reached for him again.

Emma shook her head as she jumped out of the car, jogging forward to open the door, worried that, if left to David, he might slam Hook into it a few times before walking through it.  Hook reached her first, propelled again by David’s hand, and stopped, inclining his head towards Emma.

“After you, love.”

This only seemed to anger David more and he grabbed Hook’s arm and dragged him into the building through the door Emma held for them. As they walked down the hall toward the main office, David’s phone rang.

“Go ahead,” Emma said. “I got this.”

With one last glare at Hook, David answered his phone, turning from them and walking back towards the entrance of the building. Emma didn’t pay attention to his conversation. She led Hook through the office and into one of the holding cells, tossing her keys on the desk. The lack of resistance or commentary from him surprised her and as she locked the cell door she frowned.

“You’re awfully quiet.” She folded her arms across her chest. “I expected more of a fight.”

Hook leaned forward against the door, sliding his fingers slowly around one of the bars, somehow making even that simple action suggestive. “Disappointed? Hoping I would struggle so you would have cause to restrain me?”

Emma smirked. “You’re awfully cheerful for a guy that just got thrown in jail.”

“Well, it’s not my first time, darling…”

Despite herself Emma chuckled. “That I believe.”

Hook raised an eyebrow, “And I’d wager it wouldn’t be yours either.”

Emma’s stomach clenched uncomfortably. “How could you possibly…?

“Open book, love. Remember?”

She narrowed her eyes and grabbed the bars of the cell, leaning towards him. “You don’t know me,” she said, her voice low, trying to keep it from wavering.

“Don’t I?” He gave her a wide eyed look that somehow made him appear younger, innocent, and almost trustworthy.

Emma fought against that thought but before she could argue, she heard David clear his throat.

She took a step backwards and turned towards David. She’d have to be careful with Hook. She couldn’t let her guard down for a moment; he managed to find even the smallest chink in her armor.

“That was Mo French. Apparently our favorite pawnbroker has been giving him trouble again,” he said under his breath once she reached him. “I’m going to go check it out if you’re okay here.”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she said, glancing back to Hook, who quirked an eyebrow when he caught her gaze.

David patted her arm in what she thought might be a fatherly gesture, awkward to her in its unfamiliarity. She smiled at him, trying to get used to the show of affection. He returned her smile, tossed the metal hook in her top desk drawer and grabbed the keys off the desk. With one last clasp of her shoulder and a glare at Hook, he left.

Emma took a deep breath and walked back over to the cell. Hook had retreated to the back wall and sat on the bench with his legs stretched out in front of him.

“Where’s Cora?” Emma said, not wanting to get sidetracked by idle small talk she knew was only meant to distract her.

“Your father’s an awfully hot headed fellow…” he said, leaning his head against the wall.

“Don’t change the subject.”

A smile flashed across his face. “I wonder how much of that heat got passed down to his daughter...”

Emma glared. “Where’s Cora?”

Hook pushed himself to his feet and meandered towards her. “Ooh, aren’t you a tenacious one. Chills...” He reached the bars and leaned against them again. “But I’ve already told you; I have no idea. Tell me, love; am I lying?”

Emma crossed her arms and examined his face. She bit the insides of her cheeks and narrowed her eyes, not wanting to admit defeat.

“No.”

“Wonderful,” he said, half his mouth curving upwards. “Now, can we discuss my liberation?”

“Your _liberation_?” Emma exhaled a short bark of laughter. “Not gonna happen.”

A sinful grin spread across his face. “If you so desperately want me to stay, darling, I’m more than happy to oblige. These bars are not needed.”

Emma raised her eyebrows. “So I’m supposed to let you out to go on a murderous, revenge-driven rampage because you bat your eyes at me? I don’t think so.”

“Come on, Swan,” he said, still wheedling but with his tone much less suggestive. “I’d be doing this town a favor.”

Emma nodded, thinking of where David had gone. “You’re probably right, but I can’t risk the safety of all the people who could get caught in the crossfire.”

He opened his mouth to say something in response as the phone on her desk rang. She held her palm out towards him, indicating for him to wait as she answered the phone.

“Sheriff?” The male voice on the other end of the line sounded agitated.

“Yes, who is this?”

“My name is William… I, uh, I’m in trouble here, Sheriff.”

The man sounded near panicked. “Ok, William, what seems to be the problem.”

Emma listened as the man stuttered and stammered through a long winded story about his car trouble, and somehow being threatened by Regina for it, but her eyes stayed on Hook. He retreated from the bars to sit on the bench at the back of the cell again, lounging like he owned the place, crossing one leg over the other.

“Ok, William, ok.” She afforded Hook one more moment of her attention and determined that the bars would hold him for the fifteen or so minutes it would take to handle this problem. “Let me know where you are and I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

She jotted down the address on the pad sitting on her desk and, after one more attempt to calm the overly disturbed man on the phone, assuring him she’d be there in a few minutes, she hung up and turned to Hook.

“I’ve got to go.” Hook raised an inquisitive eyebrow. Belatedly she realized Hook probably had no idea what a phone was, how it worked, or how she could talk to someone in another place. “I have to… someone needs help…” she found herself clarifying before stopping herself; she didn’t owe him any explanation.

He exhaled a light _hmm_. “I’ll just stay here, then, eagerly awaiting your return.”

She returned the smirk he gave her before grabbing her keys and hurrying from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I'm still here! I haven't abandoned this story!
> 
> Thank you so much to my beta AtOnceUponSomeChaos. This chapter gave me some (a whole lotta) trouble and she was there with me every painful step of the way.


	8. Chapter 8

_Killian watched as Emma retreated from the room. This was starting to become all too commonplace, her detaining him. He listened to the heels of her boots click as she walked down the hall and the sound of the door's latch catching alerted him that she'd really left. He blew out a breath. Now that she was gone he had no interesting way to pass the time. Sure his purpose here was to kill the crocodile, but until he formulated his plan she made the interim much more enjoyable._

_He wondered about that for several minutes. She'd proven herself more than his equal, besting him repeatedly, and retained a certain amount of mystery which couldn't help but pique his interest._

_The sound of the door opening disturbed his thoughts and he smiled in anticipation. Perhaps this chapter of their verbal dance was not yet finished._

" _Miss me already, Swan?" he called out. But it was not Emma whose head popped into the room._

" _Aye, Captain," Smee grinned cheekily. "But I'm no swan."_

_Killian smiled, surprised and happy to see his boatswain. "More like an old dog, you bloody brigand."_

" _You'll want to hold off such high praises until you see the gift I've brought." Smee reached into his pocket and pulled out a skeleton key._

_Killian's eyes widened. "How did you…?"_

" _Oh, Captain, it's been too long. You forget. I am a procurer of…"_

"… _rare and valuable objects." Killian finished with him, nodding in recollection. "Well hurry up, Mr. Smee," He gestured towards the cell. "The lovely sheriff might return at any moment."_

_Smee jiggled the key in the lock a few times. "Not much chance of that."_

_Killian's stomach turned at the ominous nature of those words and Smee gave him a peculiar frown. He must have let too much show on his face. Before he could demand clarification, the lock popped open._

" _Don't worry, Captain, I didn't hurt Sheriff Swan. She's a good ally to have in this town and I wouldn't want to jeopardize that."_

_Killian assured himself his relief was natural and no more than he'd feel towards anyone else escaping the fate of being collateral damage of his vengeance. He hastily turned his thoughts elsewhere._

" _How'd you know I'd arrived? Where I'd be?"_

_Smee simpered. "It's big news when a pirate ship sails into town." Killian sighed, any hope of going undiscovered evaporating as Smee continued. "I was coming to the harbor to see if you were really here and saw the prince and the sheriff taking you away." He shrugged._

_Killian clapped Smee on the back, liking him far more than he had a moment before. "Very good, Mr. Smee. Let me retrieve my hook and we shall find a less conspicuous place to make our berth."_

_He walked to the desk and pulled open the drawer into which the prince had thrown his hook. He picked it up, clicked it into place, and started to close the drawer when something else inside it caught his attention. He stared in disbelief._

_His scarf; she had kept it._

" _Is something wrong, Captain?"_

_Killian reached into the drawer and ran his fingers over the material. Surely it meant nothing. This must have been the most convenient place for her to stash it._

" _No, Smee," Killian said, letting the scarf slip through his fingers and pushing the drawer shut. "Come. Let's go."_

_He turned and strode from the room, knowing Smee would follow. The matter of the scarf intrigued him, as did the notion that Emma would return to the cell and find it empty._

_Well, let her pursue him; he did enjoy a good chase._

* * *

Emma ran into the station, not at all surprised to find the cell empty, the door hanging wide open. She huffed in frustration and threw her keys onto the desk.

She should have spotted the ruse as soon as she got to the house located at the address this 'William' gave her. A bunch of kids ran around on the front lawn, no broken down car in sight, no stranded and fearful man waiting for her help. And yet she still didn't guess at the ploy when she rang the doorbell and a little old lady answered, telling her she'd seen nobody today except Emma, and if a man had been having car trouble in the past half hour, one of the kidswould have seen it. Not until she questioned some of the older children – all of whom assured her nothing out of the ordinary had happened there since they'd gotten home from school – did she begin to suspect the truth of the situation.

Almost knowing what she'd find missing, she opened her desk drawer. Sure enough, the hook was gone. She swore and slammed the drawer shut. Now, not only did she have to worry about Cora and her plans, but also a vengeful, _armed_ pirate who apparently had an accomplice in town. Not to mention, she was supposed to leave with Gold this evening.

Suddenly eating Chimera in the Enchanted Forest didn't seem like such a horrible prospect.

She heard the door open and called out. "David?"

"Yeah," he answered and in a moment came into the office. He frowned at the open cell and then at her. "Where's Hook?"

She groaned and fell back into her chair. "Not here."

"You let him _go_?" David's face was a mixture of confusion and disbelief.

"No!" Emma opened the bottommost drawer of her desk. She sighed in relief when she saw her holster and gun still there. _Thank goodness for small favors._ She took them out, stood up and strapped on the belt. "Come on. I'll explain on the way."

"Where are we going?"

Emma gave him a tight smile. "To find a pirate and a witch by sundown."

* * *

By the time they reached the harbor, Emma had explained to David how she'd been tricked, called Mary Margaret to make sure Henry remained safe with her, and come up with several creative ways to injure Hook when she found him. She stalked down the docks after David, so involved in her thoughts that she nearly bumped into him when he stopped. She looked up and saw what caused his pause.

The Jolly Roger was gone.

"Well there goes that," David said as she came to stand next to him, both staring into the empty space where the ship had been that morning. "He wasted no time getting the hell out of here."

Emma sighed and shook her head, not being able to put her finger on what didn't sit right with her about Hook being gone. "He was our only link to Cora."

They stood silently for a moment.

"What about Regina?" David asked, eyebrows raised, face hopeful. "Maybe she's with her?"

"No." Emma shook her head. "Regina was ready to hide out from her mother at the loft."

"Hmm," David said.

"It doesn't make sense," she said, frowning at David as she realized what bothered her about his leaving. "He wanted to kill Rumplestiltskin. Why would he leave?"

Before David could answer, a voice from behind her, raw in its anger, startled her.

"What did you do with my ship?"

She spun around as David did the same. She nearly stepped back when she saw Hook's face, his dark scowl and clenched jaw making him look every bit the fearsome pirate of the stories. Her eyes flicked to the man with him – heavy-set with a scraggly beard and ridiculous red wool hat – and realization clicked.

"William _Smee_ …" Emma exhaled a short bark of laughter. Of course. Who else would spring Captain Hook from jail?

"You know him?" David asked.

"It is of no import," Hook said, his voice dangerously low. Emma noticed his fist clench and he raised his hook ever so slightly in an almost threatening gesture. "My ship… what have you done with her?"

"He's his first mate," she said offhanded to David, inclining her head towards Hook. Then, before she could tell Hook she had no idea what happened to his ship, Smee corrected her.

"Actually, I'm the bosun..."

" _What have you done with my bloody ship_?"

Emma's eyes grew wide. Hook was livid and if she didn't believe he wouldn't actually kill her – after all, he could easily have run her through when he had her on her back at Lake Nostos instead of just jabbering on about his _sword_ – she would fear for her life. As it was, she needed to calm him down because she wasn't sure if the same held true when it came to sparing David.

"Easy, Hook," she said, holding her palms up in front of her, walking towards him like she'd approach a wild animal. "It was gone when we got here. We figured you'd skipped town after your little prison break."

Hook searched her face. She recognized his expression; looking for the lie. After a minute she saw some of the tension leave his body but the fury remained in his eyes. Still angry, she realized, but no longer at her. Another moment and he stepped towards her, closing the distance. David took a step forward as well, almost protectively, and she held her hand out towards him to prevent the situation from escalating. Again.

"Well, then. As sheriff in this town, I expect you'll be helping me find her."

Emma scoffed. "Actually, as sheriff in this town, I'm going to bring you right back to jail."

Hook smirked. "I find that highly unlikely, darling."

"Try me." Emma raised an eyebrow. Hook regarded her for a moment before exhaling a contemplative "Hmmph."

"I'll tell you what, love." He leaned forward, tilting his head down and grinning at her. "You find my ship and you can lock me _and_ Mr. Smee up in your quaint little brig for as long as it pleases you."

"Captain?" Smee's nervous question struck Emma as humorous, but she didn't dare spare him any of her focus. Hook ignored Smee as well, keeping his eyes trained on Emma.

"Is that right?" She glanced at David who shrugged his acceptance of the arrangement. However, she didn't trust the offer in the slightest. "You'll come willingly back to jail?"

"Aye." He brushed a lock of her hair over her shoulder with his hook, reminding her that she should probably confiscate it again. "Willingly. Gladly. Enthusiastically."

She rolled her eyes at his suggestive tone. "Unfortunately, right now stolen property is low on my list of priorities, with Cora on the loose." She smiled sweetly at Hook. "Unless you want to tell me where she is, in which case I can help you sooner."

"She's not here." Emma raised an eyebrow and he mirrored the move. "She abandoned me at Lake Nostos; I left her in the Enchanted Forest."

"She's not here?" Could it be true? She saw it in his eyes; he wasn't lying. Could they actually have caught a break?

"Aye." His mouth curled up suggestively.. "Now, about my ship…"

Although the reason for her impromptu trip with Gold was no longer valid, she had to operate under the assumption they were still going, at least until he told her otherwise. She looked at David and hoped he read the warning in her eyes that she was about to volunteer him for something she knew he would loathe.

"David will help you." She turned back to Hook after David gave her a quick nod of assent. Neither man looked pleased with the arrangement but it would have to do.

Hook narrowed his eyes briefly at David before focusing on her again, wetting his now parted lips with his tongue. She rolled her eyes before he even spoke.

"I'd much rather _you_ assist me, Swan."

She saw David's body tense out of the corner of her eye and silently willed him not to react. She smirked at Hook, not backing away from his close proximity, but before she could respond Smee called out to him.

"Captain?"

All eyes were on him as he motioned for Hook to follow him a few steps away. Hook's eyes flashed back to Emma quickly before he followed Smee. Turned in and bent towards each other, Emma could hear their hushed voices but could not make out any words. She exchanged a look with David, who shrugged.

" _What_?"

Hook's outraged exclamation drew her attention back to the two pirates. He strode to her, wrath in his eyes, but she saw something else as well, something she couldn't place.

"Is it true? You're leaving town with the _crocodile_?"

Emma closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. It was apparently all the confirmation he needed.

"Are you daft, Swan? The man's a bloody demon." She met his gaze and her eyes widened in surprise at what she saw; anger, sure, but also something behind it. If she didn't know better, she would have thought he worried for her safety.

"Hey, enough!" David closed the distance to them, extending his arm in front of Emma, blocking her as much as he could.

"Back off, _Dave_ ," Hook said, his voice low and menacing. "Unless, perhaps, you endorse your daughter going on a voyage with the bloody devil."

Emma put her hands on David's arm, trying to diffuse the situation as she pushed it down.

"I can take care of myself, Hook."

"Captain..." Smee interrupted, his voice sounding hesitant and almost frightened. Again, they all looked to him to see him pointing up into the air over the harbor. As one they turned to see what he was gesturing at. In midair a bird sat, perched on absolutely nothing.

"What the hell?" Emma said.

"Bloody hell," Hook said at the same time, walking towards the edge of the dock. He swung his hook out over the water and with a dull thunk it collided with something invisible.

"I think we found the ship, Captain." Smee's excitement lasted only until David spoke.

"Alright then, pirate. Back to jail with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still here, still working on this story, and there is more written for the next chapter, but there are so many other talented writers in the fandom, I get sidetracked reading their stuff instead of writing my own half the time. But I've renewed interest in this story now, and direction, so hopefully there will be updates more often.
> 
> Thanks to my beta AtOnceUponSomeChaos. Go give her cookies! She keeps my honest and believable when I devolve into tropes and cliche.


End file.
